Picnics are so much fun
by Ellered
Summary: Can all of the characters finally get together and have some eats?


A teaser: (just experimenting)

**Fandom Crossover**: FFX, FFX2,FFVII,FFVIII characters.

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix Pwns It all.

* * *

**Summary**: Sephiroth, Cloud and the gang of Final Fantasy characters all get together for a bit of a picnic:

Sephiroth walked, no glided on air, with the air of arrogance in his countenance - it was not difficult even for mere stupid humans to realize in the miniscule minds of theirs that he was a GOD, and to be considered even a mere ANGEL would be blasphemous. Indeed. He bowed only to himself and fucked with everyone, like a great big bully in the heat of the skies and the fires surrounding him. He was the evil GOD incarnate and if anyone messed with him there would be plenty to pay and that is at the end of his sword. The big one, well, not so big as that guy over there-

_Scene over to Cloud_, the guy with the hair, yes, the hair, not your long shiny white strands that glimmer in the moonlight kind of hair that Sephy baby has, _queue for fangirls squealing in the background _and Sephiroth still glided with the long black dressing gown he wore. His eyes were another matter and to the matter at hand, the subject shifts to the guy with the hair:

Cloud, the guy who is suppose to kick Sephiroth's ass all over the place and back.

"Think you can do that?"

Inquired the arrogant and angsty Sephiroth, while rubbing his strong pointed jaw, looking utterly bereft.

"You bet. Bring it on."

Cloud gets into his ready fighting stance, and the big blade of thunder is right in front of Sephiroth's face, nearly mesmerizing.

"Oh for crying out loud you two!" harped the little girl in black flowing hair, with a bit of dyed streak to make her look a little different. "We're going to be LATE"

She pointed to her mickey mouse watch, the one that everyone went out and bought after reading Dan Brown's novel _Demons and Angels_, while she pointed, she gave the two overzealous, over hyper, pumped up testosterone game toting, sword happy fellows a glare that would most possibly freeze all of Antarctica.

Then she did the most common thing in the world:

_She shimmied her way towards the hill_. With her little blue dress and the small waist she carried, the two were slightly captivated.

Cloud got a bit confused, cleared his head a bit by shaking it, "Who is she again?"

Sephiroth, with his usual hard, scathing, angsty voice called out a little too loudly, "That's the girl from the next game after us, the number eight I believe."

"Oh wow, she's hot."

Sephiroth waved his hand in a boring fashion, as if he were making the whole comment nothing.

"They're all alike, they are. Young, pretty, hot bods, they've got long or short hair, cute noses, nice pair of tits, small waists, and they either pack a pair of weapons of their desire or do magic better than you."

Cloud lifted his blond brow at the other man. "Where ARE we going again?"

"Heavens, have you forgotten?"

The other young man with the hair scratched his head, "I forgot."

On the other side of the hill, there was another group forming and they were a little indecisive where to go.

"Booyah" cried the man with the one spikey orange hair sticking up above his head.

The very scary Lulu floated too on air, as if she didn't have any feet beneath the belted black and purple gray gown she possessed and how she managed to be pregnant in FFX2 it went beyond the fans of FFX to contemplate the question that all female and male gamers want to know: How do you stay flat stomached while pregnant?

It must be a magic thing that she does. Yes that's what many of them think.

Lulu eyed her husband and shook her head, "Really Wakka, you need to find another word."

"Booyah?" Wakka smiled.

A girl with a huge front came with two baskets and the smell wafting out of it was heavenly. Baked bread fresh from the oven and she smiled with brown eyes sparkling bright.

"I've got plenty for us to eat today!"

Before anyone noticed, the great big anima came out from the horizon, creating a vertigo of atmospheric pain that went through the current group.

"Booyah!" Wakka grimaced and then pulled out his ball out of no where. He made the first shot towards Anima and then Lulu stopped his arm. "No. Don't Wakka."

* * *


End file.
